Many electronic devices include the ability to capture images. In particular, many cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and other portable electronic devices include the functionality of still-image and/or video cameras. Using a camera lens, such an electronic device captures light and stores one or more images as desired by the user. Often, the electronic device displays a “live” preview of the images being captured by the lens in order to help the user appropriately orientate the lens with respect to the desired target. Once a user selects a captured image to be stored, the electronic device traditionally stores the image and displays the stored image in order to permit the user to view what he or she has successfully recorded. However, due to processing limitations, display limitations, and other limitations of such electronic devices, a user must toggle between a preview mode of the electronic device that displays the live preview of the images currently being captured and a review mode of the electronic device that displays one or more previously captured and stored images.